


Dear You

by michaela19901



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaela19901/pseuds/michaela19901
Summary: Fanart for Chapter 10 of "Bright Hair About The Bone."





	Dear You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas chuck! I love your latest fic more than words can say, so rather than trying I did this instead. I had so much fun making it and I hope you like it too x


End file.
